1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to stretch tubing. It more particularly relates to a method and system for linked stretch tubing for use in exercising, sports conditioning, or physical rehabilitation.
2. Background Art
There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been a variety of exercise devices employing stretch tubing for various exercises or for conditioning for specific sports. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,490; 4,544,155; 4,955,608; 5,518,481; 5,842,956; 6,261,212; and 6,726,606.
Exercising using stretch cords is a convenient technique for obtaining an effective exercise, and may eliminate the need for bulky weights. However, a large number of stretch cords may be necessary to perform all the desired exercises. Stretch cords come in a variety of lengths and resistances. Common lengths for stretch cord are 1.5, 2, 3, 4, and 7 feet in length. Typically, ten or more resistance levels are available ranging from 0.3-1.5 pounds of pull to 20-45 pounds of pull. The length of the stretch cord may depend on the type of exercise, the body part being exercised, and the size of the person performing the exercise. The resistance level of the stretch cord may depend on the body party being exercised and the strength of the person. Since some exercises require resistance on multiple parts or sides of the body, multiple stretch cords of the same length and resistance level may be required. Therefore, to accomplish all the desired exercises a person may need a large number such as fifty or more stretch cords.